legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/Major LEGO Universe Content Updates Coming May 3.
Major LEGO Universe Content Updates Coming Next Week LEGO Universe is rolling out a huge round of content updates next week, with major expansions to explore and new features to inspire. On May 3, players must band together to tackle a cooperative building challenge; a month-long mission to complete the construction of the Nexus Tower. LEGO Universe will also add a fiery hot racetrack, exclusive racing vehicles and bigger Property worlds, with new capabilities – like placing pets on your personal Property and bringing them to life! All of this, plus tons of new models, missions, rewards and more, are headed to LEGO Universe next week. It takes a village… to a raise Nexus Tower An upcoming community building mission will have all minifigures in the LEGO Universe working together to help assemble the greatest in-game creation yet - Nexus Tower! Currently under construction, the Nexus Tower will protect the Nexus of Imagination from Maelstrom enemy forces upon completion. To finish the Tower, the heroic Nexus Force needs help. Well, actually, they need more bricks! An urgent donation drive begins next week, and players will have one month to complete the task. Only a truly collaborative effort will make Nexus Tower a reality, to serve as a beacon of light and hope to minifigures across the LEGO Universe! The cause is nobler than ever, and the Nexus Force is calling on players to contribute bricks as soon as possible, before the Maelstrom snuffs out Imagination forever. Throughout the month-long challenge, stop by Nimbus Station Race Place to drop off bricks at the Nexus Force donation machine. Generous donors will earn achievements and rare one-time-only rewards. Hot new racetrack, cool new cars Beginning next week, players can outrace the Maelstrom itself, on a fiery new racetrack – the most challenging yet in LEGO Universe! Players will venture deep within the dangerous, dragon-filled depths of Forbidden Valley to find the Dragonmaw Chasm racetrack, complete with a slew of new missions and some super-hot rewards. Skilled survivors can unlock new achievements, along with racecars like the Fire Brawl and Mach Lava. Eight exclusive vehicles, coming to LEGO Universe next week, will give players a speedy new way to flaunt their Faction pride and get in the racing spirit this month! Designed in true Nexus Force fashion, the sleek new cars and rockets are representative of the four Factions found in LEGO Universe, including the powerful Sentinels, daring Venture League, creative Assembly and mysterious Paradox. Property worlds: bigger, better, fuzzier Two highly-anticipated Property updates are also major news this month, giving players more space to build and new ways to bring their creations – and pets - to life in LEGO Universe. A huge new Property world was just discovered in Nimbus Station, and will be accessible when Nimbus Isle debuts next week. For players who’s Block Yards are bursting at the brim, Nimbus Isle will offer well-welcomed, bigger building room, complete with remarkable LEGO ocean views. And it gets better! Beginning next week, players will be able to place pets on their in-game Properties and bring them alive with behaviors. There’s no telling what amazing animal masterpieces the LEGO Universe will dream up, and players can draw even more inspiration from new Zoo and Safari-themed model sets, available next week from the model vendor in Nimbus Station. Important things are marked, underlined, and in italic. Sources: http://www.neocrisis...oming-next-week http://gameplaytoday...rting-next-week http://southernfried...e-major-update/ Category:Blog posts